


But Not Forgotten

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e03 Extinction, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echoes of a civilization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately thirty-five years after the launch of the _Enterprise NX-01 _. It refers back to a mission in the Delphic Expanse (Season 3 - "Extinction") and is Jonathan's voice. He and Malcolm have a long-established relationship.__

____________________________________________________

 

I startle awake, disoriented. As my eyes adjust to near-total darkness, I wonder if I’m still in the dream. My quarters shouldn’t be this dark; if ship’s power is down, surely someone would have notified me. 

The dream was so vivid – a light-infused city drew us inexorably closer. A city devoid of life. The only living beings on the planet were those in my landing party – _the landing party!_ What happened to them? Hoshi, T’Pol… Malcolm? 

The sound of quiet breathing penetrates my fog… he’s sleeping safe beside me. That mission was very long ago. This isn’t _Enterprise_ ; it’s our home in the Vermont countryside on a moonless night. 

The inhabitants of Urquat were long extinct even when we visited, but their city still holds the power to haunt my dreams. So they’re not forgotten. 

I’d like to gather Malcolm in my arms, but it seems selfish to wake him just for reassurance. But he stirs enough to silently slip an arm around my waist. Relieved and content, I let myself drift back into sleep.

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
